Little reliable data is available to guide the clinician when making many treatment decisions especially for older or medically at risk adults. The development of a Clinical Resource Core for adults, senior citizens and others at high oral disease risk will provide a physical setting with appropriate expertise to help answer questions which have a bearing on prevention ad treatment of oral and dental disease. The Clinical Resource Core will have a Director, and a staff consisting of a research assistant and a clinic clerk/dental assistant as well as one clinician to help with specific projects. It will be located in a defined area of the Collegiate Clinics. The Core will provide access to healthy older individuals, specific patient populations and a unique group of special populations. There will be weekly meetings of Core staff to coordinate activities, review progress, and prepare for new studies. As a member of the Center Steering Committee, the Director will maintain close contact with the Education Dissemination Core and Laboratory Resource Core as well as with the Center Director. Initial projects will evaluate the age changes in alveolar and systemic bone densities and caries inhibition and enhancement of remineralization by fluoridated restorations in a risk patients and the changes in pulp circulation in older subjects. The fourth Pilot project is the Effects of Alcohol on oral mucosal Permeability. The Core will be a site for faculty interested in clinical research to receive training and assistance with those aspects of their projects concerned with individuals and populations. It will encourage the development of clinical research among clinical teachers, investigators and agencies, such as industry.